Jonas L.A. Nick verses Kevin by Patrickmgaddis@gmail.com
Jonas L.A.: Nick Verses Kevin By Patrick Gaddis ' ' ' ' Chapter 1 ' ' ' Nick woke up in his room in his rented 'L.A.' home. He looked at his clock. It was '3:00 AM. He tried to go back to sleep, but he wasn’t tired. So, he did what any rock star would do, he went into the kitchen for milk and cookies. When he got to the kitchen, he pulled out some cookies and milk out of the refrigerator. ' ' ' “I wake up to go to the bathroom, and I see you eating milk and cookies at '3 AM, which you know gives you nightmares!” a familiar voice said. ' ' ' Nick turned around to see Kevin standing there angry at him, “Kevin, I didn’t see you there.”' ' ' ' “Put the milk and cookies back and apologize!” Kevin demanded.' ' ' ' “Fine,” Nick said putting the milk and cookies back. “I’m sorry that I got up and ate a snack Kevin!”' ' ' ' “No,” Kevin replied, “apologize to the refrigerator!”' ' ' ' “What?” Nick asked.' ' ' ' “Do it Mister!” Kevin demanded.' ' ' ' “I’m sorry refrigerator,” Nick said sarcastically.' ' ' ' “I don’t like your tone Nick; you are grounded from drums for two days!” Kevin screamed. ' ' ' ' “What gives you the right to ground me?!” Nick asked angrily.' ' ' ' “Mom said that I’m in charge,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' “Mom said I’m in charge,” Nick said mimicking Kevin. ' ' ' ' “That’s it Nick,” Kevin replied, “four days without the drums!”' ' ' ' Joe came down, “I’m trying to sleep!”' ' ' ' “Sorry Joe,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “We’ll just take this outside Joe, go back to sleep,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' ' Chapter 2 ' ' ' Kevin and Nick walked outside, and argued. It wasn’t long until Nick knocked down Kevin, and Kevin fought back. They violently wrestled each other' ' ' ' Macy and Stella woke up, heard the noise, and came out to see Kevin and Nick fighting.' ' ' ' “Guys, quit,” Stella said softly.' ' ' ' “STOP IT 'NOW!” Macy screamed. ' ' ' ' They wouldn’t stop, so Macy grabbed Nick, while Stella grabbed Kevin. ' ' ' ' “You’re coming with me Nick!” exclaimed Macy. ' ' ' ' “And you’re coming with me Kevin!” Stella exclaimed. ' ' ' Stella took Kevin into the kitchen.' ' ' ' “Stella,” Kevin said, “he started it.”' ' ' ' “Just go to bed,” Stella replied.' ' ' ' Meanwhile, Macy took Nick into the guest house. ' ' ' ' “Nick,” Macy said softly, “why were you and Kevin fighting?” ' ' ' ' “Well,” Nick replied with tears in his eyes,” I went down to get milk and cookies, because I couldn’t sleep, and Kevin had gotten up to use the bathroom, and he saw me. He made me put the cookies back, and apologize, to the refrigerator. He then grounded me from playing guitar, claiming he was in charge. We argued, and then I knocked him down, and we got in a fight.” He then began to cry.' ' ' ' “Don’t cry Nick,” Macy said softly, “it’s okay.”' ' ' ' Macy then embraced him, and gave him a kiss.' ' ' Chapter 3 ' ' ' That afternoon, Nick was relaxing by the pool, when Kevin walked up to him.' ' ' ' “I’m back for round 2!” Kevin exclaimed.' ' ' ' “What do you mean round two?” Nick asked.' ' ' ' Kevin pulled out a spray can and sprayed mud all over Nick. “That was round 2.”' ' ' ' “You did not just do that,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “Oh yes I did,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' Nick punched Kevin in the face as hard as he could, and pushed him down. The fight was on.' ' ' ' Joe heard yelling, and ran to the pool. He saw Nick and Kevin fighting. “Stop fighting!”' ' ' ' “You ruin my life Nick!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “So do you!” Nick screamed back at Kevin.' ' ' ' “I said stop fighting!” Joe screamed. He then jumped into action and grabbed both Nick and Kevin by their ears.' ' ' Chapter 4 ' ' ' The next day, Kevin and Nick were not speaking to each other. Joe was trying to get them to work things out, but he was unsuccessful. Just then, the phone started to ring.' ' ' ' “Hello,” Joe said.' ' ' ' “Hi Joe, this is your dad. I need you to put me on speaker phone,” their father said.' ' ' ' “Okay,” Joe replied as he pressed the speaker button.' ' ' ' “Kevin, Nick,” their dad said. “I know about what happened yesterday. It is all over the internet. It has been made into a remix and a Broadway musical!”' ' ' ' “Cool,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “That is not cool,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “Yes it is!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “No it isn’t!” Nick screamed back.' ' ' ' “Boys!” their dad screamed. “You are brothers. You shouldn’t fight. You have always been very close, don’t ruin it.”' ' ' ' “Your right Dad,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' “We’ll stop fighting,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “Alright,” said their dad. “Goodbye.”' ' ' ' Once their dad had hung up, Kevin knocked Nick down, and another fight broke out. Joe grabbed them, and broke it up.' ' ' ' “You’re both going to need professional help,” Joe said.' ' ' Chapter 5 ' ' ' Joe was talking to D.Z. about Kevin and Nick.' ' ' ' “Haven’t you talked to them?” D.Z. asked.' ' ' ' “Dad did,” Joe replied, “but it didn’t do any good.”' ' ' ' C.Z. walked in, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I think I know the perfect way to get Nick and Kevin to stop fighting.”' ' ' ' “Oh really?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “What is it?” D.Z. asked.' ' ' ' “The Jacuzzi of Stop Fighting,” C.Z. replied.' ' ' ' “The what?” Joe asked.' ' ' ' “You’ll see,” C.Z. replied.' ' ' ' ' Chapter 6 ' ' ' C.Z., D.Z., and Joe took Kevin into C.Z. and D.Z.’s back yard. Kevin and Nick were wearing swimming suits. Sorry girls reading this story, but sense this is aimed at younger readers, they had white t-shirts on.' ' ' ' “All right,” C.Z. said, “Get in the Jacuzzi together.”' ' ' ' “No,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “I’m not getting in a Jacuzzi with him,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “I said get in!” C.Z. screamed.' ' ' ' Nick and Kevin got into the Jacuzzi. C.Z., D.Z., and Joe left.' ' ' ' “I hate you Kevin!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “I hate you too!” Kevin screamed back.' ' ' ' “That’s hurtful!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “You said it to me!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “You knocked me down!” Nick screamed.' ' ' ' “You punched me, and tackled me!” Kevin screamed.' ' ' ' “You, this hot water is making me too relaxed to fight,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “Me too,” Kevin replied.' ' ' ' “I don’t want to fight,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “Me neither,” Kevin said.' ' ' ' “You’re my favorite brother,” Nick said.' ' ' ' “You too,” Kevin said, “and I really care about you, and I do get a tad controlling.”' ' ' ' “I know,” Nick replied.' ' ' ' The two brothers embraced each other.' C.Z. came into the yard with Joe, "See, I knew it would work." "That video monitor of yours works great too," Joe said. "We're being monitored?" Nick asked. "Yes," C.Z. said. "What do you mean Nick is your favorite brother Kevin?" Joe asked. "Sorry Joe," Kevin said, "Nick is, and always will be my favorite brother." ' ' ' ' 'The End ' Category:Fan Fiction